


One Bar Prison

by laufaishion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolded, Bondage, Choking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foreplay, Hostage Situations, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You've been warned, bucky gets really rough in this, gagged, it's kinda sexy actually, just a whole load of smut, one bar prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufaishion/pseuds/laufaishion
Summary: Bucky and Steve stumble upon a sex slave in the Hydra base they'd just wiped out. It doesn't help that she's naked, gagged, and impaled on a metal pole that restricts her from making the smallest of movements.As the saying goes, the fruits of labor are the sweetest of all pleasures.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	One Bar Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was supposed to be a short fic, but desire got the best of me, so now it's a multi chaptered fic filled to the brim with shameless, graphic smut.  
> Enjoy!

The gunshots became louder every second, male voices screaming commands amidst the occasional sounds of a grenade going off. Zara remains still, her vision pitch dark behind the blindfold her captors always tied her with. There's not much she can do from where she's mounted on the metal pedestal, the thicker, upper end of the pole snug deep inside her hold and trapping her in place. The thick metal braces around her ankles are attached to the metal pole, placing her feet flat on the floor with no room for movement. It had been uncomfortable at first, when she was taken hostage a few weeks ago, but over time it was the solace she sought at the end of the day, after multiple men had their way with her body, after treating her like a rag doll, and placed her back over the pole. 

Two unknown men were in the middle of using her to let out their frustrations, one fucking into her face and and the other viciously thrusting into her tight asshole when the gunshots first started. And just like that, with a few short spurts of come inside her and gruff curses leaving their mouth, she'd heard the sound of zippers being zipped up before they impaled her back into her position, her inner walls tight around the thick metal and their semen still leaking out of her and dribbling down the metal bar. 

She hopes,  _ prays,  _ that whoever new people are, they'll be able to get her out of this place. She couldn't possibly be taken to a place worse than this,  _ treated _ in a manner worse than this. 

The gunshots grow closer until Zara's sure they're right outside the room she's held captive, but the flurry of hope in her chest soon dies down when the gunshots sound further and further away. 

She could scream –  _ try to _ , at the least, over the ragged cloth that had been hastily shoved into her mouth – but a small part of her prohibits her from even trying. The first week after she'd been caught, they'd punished her every time she screamed for help. Her bare ass had been whipped, mouth fucked so hard she'd nearly passed out from being unable to breath and they'd starved her for an additional hour every time she screamed without permission. 

It's silent, she suddenly realizes. A wave of fear washes over her, because if her captors were dead and nobody knew where she was, then she'd be stuck impaled on this bar until – until as long as her body could hold out without water or food. And–  _ oh god. She doesn't want to die like this _ . 

Her ears perk at the sound of heavy footsteps, distant, but nearing. She can make out two distinct voices as if they were in conversation, but it's too muffled for her to make out the words clearly. There's the sharp sound of metal hitting metal, the vibration reverberating in Zara's ears because it sounds  _ way too close _ , and she can only hope that there's someone outside the room she's in. The all too familiar creak of metal follows. It was a sound that she's been hearing everyday for the past few weeks because it marked the arrival of her next rapist. Instinctively, her free hands reach up to cover her bare breasts. 

Two heavy footsteps echo around the room, and then: "Holy shit," she hears someone whisper. A man. "Steve, you gotta see this." 

Another pair of heavy footsteps, followed by silence. Zara makes a desperate, muffled sound through her gag. 

"Hydra's been using her," the second voice says, also male. Probably the one who's named Steve. "Using her as a–" He can barely get the words out. Zara's not surprised, she wouldn't have been able to either. 

"Ma'am, don't worry," Steve says, loud enough that Zara knows it's addressed towards her. She can hear two pairs of boots approaching her. "We'll get you out of this place."

She can feel the two men getting closer, following which she hears a rustle of fabric, indicating someone's movement, right beside her. There's a clink of metal as she feels a heavy tug at her left ankle brace. 

"Steve," the first guy says, and from where his voice is coming from, Zara realizes he's kneeling in front of her, and he was probably the one who tugged at her ankle brace. Her voice continues to come out muffled through the ball of cloth shoved deep into her mouth, and she feels a rising panic on why these two men still haven't taken out the gag. 

" _ Stevie."  _ The first man's voice comes out more urgent now. "That's a– that's a sex toy holdin' her up." Suddenly, there's warm breath tickling her thigh, like someone's face was inches away from her leg, and it makes Zara's body shiver at the sensation. "Jesus, look at that. She's leakin' all over the floor." 

A rough thumb swipes against her inner thigh, where she was sure had been where the stream of come had trickled down her legs. But, rough as the thumb was, the gesture was the softest one she'd been subjected to in all the weeks that she was held hostage. The unexpectedly pleasant contact has a low moan escaping her throat. It gives the man who's kneeling in front of her an incentive to trail a finger down her inner thighs, and this time, she can barely hold back the pleasured moan. She's been so used to rough movements, her body being mistreated in every way possible, that the gentle movement of one man's fingers after so long made a shiver run through her body. 

"What are you doing?" Steve whispers harshly, and when he doesn't get a response, there's an added  _ "Bucky." _

"She's enjoying it," Bucky says, hot breath against her thighs. "Look at her." As if to prove a point, Bucky trails his fingers down her thigh again and Zara  _ keens _ at the touch. 

"We're here on a mission," Steve says, but the previous firmness to his words were lacking. 

"And we finished it," Bucky answers, a single finger trailing up her inner thigh. "They're dead." 

Zara's breath hitches when Bucky's fingers ghost over her mound, so soft it's like they're barely there. 

"Must be pretty deep inside her, huh, Stevie?" Bucky asks teasingly. She can hear the smirk in his voice. A finger accidentally  grazes over the top of Zara's slit. It's a ghost of a touch, but it makes her toes curl in pleasure, her arms currently covering breasts squeezing tightly at the sensation. 

"She can't move?" Steve asks, hesitant and yet  _ so _ curious. Zara can hear him taking heavy steps towards her from her right side. 

Bucky hums. "Impaled like a helpless lil' doll." There's a ruffle of clothing as Bucky stands, his finger continuing upward, ghosting over her navel, her arm draped across her chest, before finally stopping at her forcibly parted lips, the gag preventing her mouth from responding to the gentle, teasing touch. "Ain'tcha?" 

Zara nods, feeling a hint of displeasure when Bucky's finger is no longer in contact with her face. 

"You gonna keep hidin' your puppies from us, doll?" Bucky suddenly whispers against her ear, warm breath fanning against her cheek. It's foreplay – there's no doubt about it. Bucky's interest in her is all too obvious, but the fact that he's biding his time, relishing her body without actively touching her while she stands there gagged and blindfolded, when there's nothing stopping him from going straight into it, makes heat pool at her core. She can feel her centre growing slick with her own fluids over the remnants of the previous man's. 

She shakes her head, letting her hands fall at the sides and giving the two men unrestricted view of her breasts. 

"There's a good girl," Bucky hums, moving away from her ear. Unlike his friend Steve, who Zara assumes is still silently standing by and drinking in the sight of her partner fooling around with a bound girl, Bucky's a talker – more verbal than anyone Zara's been with. It's not that she's complaining either. There's a drawl to Bucky's voice, a lilt in his words like he knows he has you wrapped around his finger, every syllable that escapes his lips more teasing than the last. 

Something cool presses against her nipple, her bud immediately hardening at the touch. It feels like metal, but it moves like a finger, circling her bud in lazy strokes before it's joined by another one. It  _ feels  _ like fingers, in the way an index and a thumb would pull and work on her bud, pinching with just the right amount of pressure – if not  _ more  _ – that sends her nerves into a bundle of excitement. 

"Don't be a prude, Stevie," Bucky says, absently working on her bud with whatever metal contraption he had with him. "You got the girl on a silver platter here. I'm bettin' she's just dying to have you touch her." 

Zara hears a soft, shaky breath from where Steve had been standing, and it only takes a few seconds before her untouched nipple is being caressed by warm, calloused fingers. She lets out a small whine from her throat, pleasure thrumming inside her while she thinks of the two men before her who's focused only on pleasuring her. It makes her feel wanted as a  _ woman _ , not as the sex obejct like she'd been used as the past few weeks. 

Bucky, pleased with her reaction, turns to Steve. "What'd I tell ya?" Bucky asks smugly, and Zara all put  _ pushes _ her chest forward to get more friction against two men working on her nipples. There's an amused sound – either from Steve or Bucky, she can't say – and the metal contraption on her left nipple, the one that Bucky was in control of, grabs her breast. Realization dawns upon Zara, that it  _ had  _ been a hand the entire time, but it was indeed  _ metal _ – like Bucky had a prosthetic of sorts. Bucky's groping her breast, palms squeezing and pulling and kneading in accordance to his whims when she feels warm breath against her right nipple. A warm tongue flicks at her hardened bud, testing, before Steve's eager lips close around her nipple and starts to suck on her. She can feel his tongue flicking at her bud, circling it, before he catches between his teeth and starts sucking on it with vigor. 

"Shoulda told me you were  _ hungry _ , Stevie," Bucky murmurs, metal thumb circling her nipple as if preparing it before he surges forward to capture her bud between his lips, metal fingers digging into her skin as he starts sucking on her nipple. Her right breast, in Steve's mouth, is being subjected to sharp teeth with the occasional tongue, a mix of pain and pleasure as Steve devours her like a starving predator. Bucky is all tongue and suction, the sharp muscle of his tongue prodding and teasing at her bud in gentle strokes – a sharp contrast to the way his metal fingers squeeze and work on her breast, each digit digging into her flesh in a way that she's sure will create bruises. 

It feels blissful, her body craving more of their mouths as the sound of wet suction reaches her ears. Their tongues continue to fiddle with her impossibly hard bud, and she's sure Steve has left bite marks around her sensitive skin – like an animal unleashed. 

There's a rush of cool air that hits her left breast, Bucky's mouth or hands no longer on her, and she's just about to make a whine of protest when Steve's mouth moves to replace Bucky's absence with his mouth on her other breast – large, calloused hands fondling the one he left behind. It feels sensitive where Steve's mouth had been, no doubt red from the suction and the bite marks, and the way his fingers are working on the sensitive skin makes Zara feel even more aroused. 

She hears the familiar clink of metal again, and realizes Bucky's trying to use his metal arm to remove the braces from her ankles. To his luck, the two men before them had left in such a hurry they had barely managed to lock her ankle braces properly. The brace on her left leg comes off with a chink, followed by the one on her right a few seconds later. The braces had prevented her feet from moving, had even prevented her from standing on her tip-toes to ease the force metal dildo inside her. Even without the braces, on her tip-toes, it was impossible for Zara to lift herself off of her one-bar prison. The dildo was fitted snug and deep inside her, restricting even the smallest of movements.

She lifts her heel off of the floor ever so slightly, careful not to break Steve's fervour, whose hands are kneading her breasts as his mouth keeps switching between them. She knows the dildo is slick with her own arousal, knows that Bucky is probably at eye-level with it, ravishing the way her hole slides within the length of the bar. 

"You shouldn't be teasin' me like that, doll," Bucky says from below her, his voice husky and laced with warning. One of Steve's hands starts making its way down, down her waist, until he cups her mound, his index and middle finger placed over her slit, on either side of where the dildo penetrated her. His fingers don't move - they just remain positioned over her pussy lips. Teasing. 

"Bucky, you should– she's so  _ wet _ ," Steve breathes against her nipple, the gush of air sending a shiver through her body. 

Bucky hums in response, amused. "She's all yours, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> I've already set the outline of the scenarios that will take place, but if there's a specific trope or image you'd like to see in writing, I'm open to your suggestions!   
> It's a porn without plot, after all. 😆


End file.
